The Sexual Adventure of Serah!
by PendragonShift
Summary: Serah, a Blood Elf Hunter, is commanded to spy on the alliance as a human. She has many adventures, and LOTS of sex with the different races of World of Warcraft! Rated M for intense sexual scenes.


Hey, guys! I'm just here to tell you about my upcoming series that I'll be doing called, "The Sexual Adventures of Serah", which is a World of Warcraft series. Now, I know you guys know me as a porn writer, and I want to tell you, it's gonna have A LOT. Serah is a Blood Elf, disguised as a human to spy on the Alliance, and she has LOTS of sexual adventures with all the different races, and maybe even some monsters if I feel up to it.

A big point to this is a challenge is to write porn, while still making it a believable story. I've been practicing, and the porn should be as good as ever. Not all of this, "He fucked her. He came." bullshit.

So, I hope you enjoy it! I don't have a lot of time to write, I live in a crowded house with people who sort of frown upon porn, so I only get about 5 hours a day to write. I'll give you a little sneak peak, plus a tiny bit of porn to tide you over until Chapter 1 is done. Enjoy!

Serah stopped when exiting the house, looking to the left as if she heard something. "...I'm a hunter, I know you've been there the entire time. Show yourself!" She yelled, loading a bolt into her crossbow. Something bolted from behind a bush, running at her, full speed. Before she could fire the crossbow, her arm was raised and she was hit in the side of the head with a hilt, knocking her unconcious. As she woke up later, she was laying up against a tree, her head still pounding from the quick attack. "Sorry, but I didn't want to be shot..." A voice said. She quickly turned to see a Worgen, sitting up against a tree a little ways away. He was wearing leather with two daggers at his side, so he must be a rouge. That'd explain the agility. "Oh...well...I'm sorry for aiming a a crossbow at you, but did you really need to knock me out?" Serah asked, confused. "Like I said, I didn't want to get shot. If I did anything that didn't knock you out, you'd think I was attacking you." He explained. "By the way, my name is Odex. I'm a rouge, I help the alliance with stealth missions." Serah looked around, realizing that Odex took quite a few precautions. Her crossbow was somewhere she couldn't see, and she had no weapons on her. Her armor...was also taken off...She looked around, but couldn't see any armor. Luckily, she was still wearing a Night Elf robe underneath, but it was quite a revealing garb. Her ears, which were also concealed, were showing, so it's obvious he knows she's a Blood Elf. "I...I see. Uh, Odex, you know I'm a Blood Elf...don't you." Serah asked him. "I do. But, as you can see, I'm a hideous monster. I have no right to judge you. But, for my employer's sake, I just want to know why you're here." Odex leaned forward, looking into Serah's eyes. "He sure knows how to intimidate..." Serah thought. "Look, I can't tell you why. But, if you go back to your "employers" and say that you never found me, I can make it worth your while..." Serah said, staring back with seductive eyes. Odex leaned back onto the tree again, smilling slyly. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Serah smirked, crawling over to Odex, Her face about a foot away from his. "Like this..." She said as she went down on him, down to his crotch. She noticed a bulge already growing in his pants, and it looked like it could break the pants stitching at any time. Serah slowly pulled down his pants, reavealing his giant 15 in hard on. "Oh, wow, what a big boy!" She said, taking his length in her hand and stroking it sensually, getting a pleasured groan from him. "God, he is big...I wonder if I can fit it all in my mouth..." She thought to herself before lowering down even more on him, running her tongue up his dick. "Ah, tastes good..." Serah moaned, Odex moaning back. After running her tongue up it, she slowly started to suck on the tip of his monster cock and massage his balls. Odex groaned loudly, almost sounding like a concealed howl. Serah felt his dick start to throb, so she took her mouth off of it, stroking it quickly. "Come on, you can cum all over my face." She said seductively. Odex tensed up, releasing a sudden howl as he came half a buckets worth of cum onto Serah's face while Serah moaned and giggled, taking some of into her mouth and swallowing. "Well, that was fun." She said, licking some up from her face. "Oh, who says it's over, my pretty?" Odex said, staring at Serah dominantly.

SUPAH SEXY! :D


End file.
